The Tamers' Bad Day
by Sakura Li 2
Summary: Ruki is walking down the street when her mom the most famous model in Japan comes by with cameras and interviewers... (some Jenrya+Ruki)


The Tamers' Bad Day  
  
*Insert normal disclaimer here*  
  
A 13-year-old redhead walked down the sidewalk. Beautiful rays of the mid-afternoon sun shining down. The slight breezed played with her hair.   
As she walked down the street she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Ruki!"  
"Mom?"  
"So nice to have found you honey!"  
"Uh..."  
"The nice photographers, television people and interviewers want to see you!"  
"Why? You're the model... they should be taking pictures of you."  
"Oh honey! You're so silly! They want to see if beauty runs in the family!"  
"But mom..."  
"Oh is this the beautiful daughter that the public has heard so much about?" Said the first interviewer.  
"Sure is!"  
"Mom!"  
"Smile for the camera!" Said a photographer.   
"Huh? *Poof* Hey!"  
"Ruki, what is it like to be the daughter of the most popular model in all of Japan?" Asked a magazine reporter.  
"I... leave me alone!" Ruki screamed.  
"You heard it here first folks!" A television reporter spoke to the camera.  
Ruki started to back away from all the excitement. "Hey! She's starting to leave!" Someone called.  
"Uh oh!"  
"Follow her!"  
Ruki stated running. Gees! I hate being the centre of attention!   
"What is you're favourite mall?" The magazine reporter asked.  
"What brand name do you like the best?" The television reporter asked.  
"What's your favourite thing to shop for?" The news paper writer asked.  
Ruki ran around the corner and smashed into someone.  
"Hey, you okay?"  
"Yeah..." Ruki looked up. "Lee!"  
"Hey Ruki... who are you running from?" Lee asked.  
"Uh..." Just then, all the noise the crowd was making could be heard. "I'll explain later!" Ruki ran into the alley and hid in the shadows.  
The news crew came around the corner. "Excuse me young man, did you happen to see a pretty girl with red hair, a t-shirt and jeans run around the corner?"  
"Uh... she went that way." Lee said sweat dropping pointing to the right.  
"Thank you. Let's go people!"  
"Okay... you can come out now, Ruki." Lee stated.  
"Thanks." Ruki said coming out.  
"Why were they after you anyways?"  
"They were chasing me cause my mom is the most popular model in the country. I don't know how my mom can stand being the centre of attention."  
"Well she is a model. That's her job isn't it?"  
"Whatever. Huh?" The noise of the crowd was getting coming back.  
"There she is! That boy lied to you!" An old lady yelled.  
"Uh oh!" Ruki and Lee said in unison as the crowd surrounded them.  
"Young man *pant* what's *pant* your name?" A news paper reporter asked sticking a mike in Lee's face.  
"How long have you known Ruki?" A television reporter asked as a photographer took his picture.  
"Are you Ruki's boyfriend?" A magazine writer asked.  
"Eh, he-he." Lee sweat dropped.  
"Go away!" Ruki screamed as she jostled through the crowd.  
"Huh? Wait Ruki! Don't leave me with these crazy people!" Lee yelled running after Ruki.  
Meanwhile, Takato was walking down the sidewalk when he saw Ruki running towards him. "Move it goggle-head!"  
"Huh? Ruki?" Ruki pushed him aside and whizzed past him. He turned back around and saw Lee running towards him. Takato grabbed Lee just as he was about past him. "Lee what's going on? What are you and Ruki running from?"  
"Uh..."  
"There he is!" Some girl yelled.  
"Gotta go! Talk later okay Takato!" Lee freed himself from Takato's grip and ran past Takato.  
"Huh? I have a feeling I'm missing something."  
"Hey! Young man!"  
"You mean me?" Takato asked pointing to himself.  
"Yes you!"  
"Do you know a girl named Ruki?"  
"Yes."  
"What does she look like?"  
"Well... she has red hair and-"  
"That's the one! Do you have a relationship with her?"  
"Uh..." A photographer took his picture. "Huh?"  
"Are you Ruki's boyfriend?"  
"No."  
"Are you her ex?"  
"No!"  
"As we all know folks... since he answered the last question with the most denial that would mean he is Ruki's ex!" The reporter spoke into the camera.  
"What?!"  
"So did you dump Ruki or did she dump you?" The magazine reporter asked.  
"Is her current boyfriend the guy with the blue-black hair?"  
"No!!"  
"Since he answered that question with a lot of denial that means that it is true."  
"What?! You people are crazy! Leave me alone!" Takato yelled running after Ruki and Lee. "Wait for me!"  
As Takato was running, he got pulled into an alley. "Shh!" Ruki said with her figure to her lips. "Be quiet!" The noise from the crowd got louder and louder then... grew fainter and fainter.  
"Whew! I'm glad that's over!" Lee stated.  
"Me too!" Takato agreed.  
"Me three!" Ruki continued. "I'm going home. All this running has made me exhausted."  
"Yeah! See you guys tomorrow." Takato stated.  
"Yeah." Lee agreed.  
  
The next day:  
  
Lee was walking down the street when a girl came up to him and stared at him so closely he could see her pupils widening. "Why do the popular girls always get the cute guys! All the good ones are taken no matter what!"  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lee asked.  
"It says right here in the last issue of Teen Celebrities, Model Mania, Fashion statements and Life magazines."  
"Let me see that!" Lee demanded snatching a magazine from the girl's hand. "Ruki Makino and her life. Ruki is a 13 year old girl currently attending a public school in Tokyo Japan. Her mother is the most famous model in Japan. Ruki's looks make American model Carmon Electra look like an ugly frog. She currently has one boyfriend named... Lee Jenrya?! What the-?! She also has one ex named... Takato Matsuda?! Where did this reporter get this information?! Flip page to see pictures... That is definitely me, Ruki and Takato. But those are our yearbook pictures! And where did they get our full names?!"  
"Hey Lee! What's up?"  
"Takato? Take a look at this article..."  
Takato read the article then looked at Lee sweat dropping. "Ex-boyfriend?"  
"Yep."  
"Can I have my Magazine back please?" The girl asked.  
"Here."  
"Oh my god! I have a magazine that Ruki's Boyfriend and ex-boyfriend read! I will cherish this always!" Takato and Lee sweat dropped turning dot-eyed.  
"Lee! Takato!"  
"Ruki?"  
"Yeah, it's me."  
"Do you know what's in the magazines?"  
"No, but I saw the news."  
"What did the news say?"  
"Well it said-"  
"Never mind! I don't wanna know." Takato stated.  
"See? This is why I don't like being the centre of attention."  
"So true..." Lee stated.  
"I agree..." Takato agreed.  
"THERE THEY ARE!!!!!!!!"  
"Uh oh!" All three said in unison.  
  
THE END  
  
Well, how did ya like it? I don't know Ruki's mother's name but I do know that Ruki's mom is a model but I'm not sure about the 'Most Famous' part. This is my first humour so please review! ~-^  



End file.
